


Female Gaze

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Sunshine and Glitter [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Balmorra, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Sith Warrior Storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Tiri Is Not as Naive as She Pretends</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/63700972173/swtor-indulgences-or-tiri-is-not-as-vapid-as-she) in October 2013.
> 
> Originally titled "Indulgences," but, uh, that was already the title of one of my Mass Effect fics, so a title change was necessary.

Sotiria Renatus made a pleased noise as she watched Lieutenant Quinn stride away. Utterly _delightful_ view.

"Careful there, my lord," Vette said, grinning. "You're drooling."

Tiri smiled and didn't turn to look at her twi'lek friend until the lieutenant, his men, and their Jedi prisoner entered the lift down to the spaceport's ground level. When she did, her grin turned distinctly cat-like. "A girl's allowed some indulgences after a job well done, don't you think?" she said.

Vette snickered. "Take a holo, it’ll last longer."

The Sith raised her arm and opened her hand to reveal a small recording device she'd apparently palmed. Tiri's grin widened.

Vette _howled._

Later, on their way to the barracks, Vette peeled off to head to the market to restock their supplies, still snickering. Tiri stopped in a little out-of-the-way alcove - not hiding, that would be noticeable, but rather like she needed a moment of privacy and as a Sith, fully expected no one to be stupid enough to eavesdrop.

And she did some privacy (and on a hellhole like Balmorra, far from the scheming powerplays of Korriban and Dromund Kaas, no one _would_ eavesdrop), as she took out a holocomm. This one was smaller than the standard issue one, and able to reach any other comm in the same network wherever it was in the galaxy - one of Aunt Dea's designs. She thumbed in a familiar frequency, and smiled brilliantly as the line was answered and the image of Darth Makhaira materialized.

"Why, hello, my sunshine! What a lovely surprise, I thought you'd still be busy mopping up Baras's mess on Balmorra."

"Hello, Mama! Just finishing up, need to report back in a few moments. I wanted to let you know that there's a new Jedi prisoner in the Sobrik stockades. A _council investigator,_ in fact."

"Stealing a Jedi out from under Baras's nose? Your gifts are always so thoughtful, Sunshine."

Mama's smile was bright and sharp - a jaggalor's smile. Tiri's matched it perfectly.


End file.
